


Merry Christmas, Darling

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Olicity Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Oliver and Felicity spend the holidays apart, and the one time they spend it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkenavocados on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drunkenavocados+on+tumblr).



 

 

Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you

Merry Christmas, darling  
We're apart, that's true  
But I can dream  
And in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you 

* * *

 

Felicity often gets sentimental about things, especially around the holidays. Maybe there’s something in the dusting off of the decorations that have been packed up for about eleven months, or the joy that being surrounded by family brings to her. She didn’t always have that, especially when growing up. It was always just her and her mom and the small candles on the menorah. Now there was not only her mother, but Oliver, to keep her warm at night, John and Lyla and little Sara, who was the most excited about Christmas morning, Thea and her surprise guest Roy and even Laurel and Sara dropped by for eggnog and latkes before going to Central City to spend Christmas with their mother. Team Flash called in over Skype to wish everyone happy holidays and for the first time in years, the holidays weren’t lonely or a sad reminder of the people who weren’t there.

Felicity sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the giant Christmas tree Oliver had somehow managed to get up to the penthouse and through their front door. There was a box of pictures and old, seemingly meaningless memorabilia in her lap.

 

 ** _2012_  
** They’d only just met each other a few months before and apart from the work Felicity often did for him, despite all the ridiculous lies he came up with as a cover, for whatever reason. She wouldn’t be bummed out if he didn’t invite her to his family’s Christmas party. She was glad that he hadn’t, who would she even talk to? Felicity shook her head as her own thoughts ran away from her. She often thought back to the moment they’d shared in her office in the days leading up to Christmas. Oliver had adorably tried wish her a merry Christmas, he couldn’t have known she didn’t celebrate the holiday.

“Felicity, you're remarkable.” He said confidently, goofy grin on his face as he took the piece of paper with the address scribbled on it in her clumsy handwriting. If it weren’t for the dim lighting in the server room, she was sure he would have noticed her blushing.

“Thank you for remarking on it.” She replied with, feeling her heartbeat speed up a little.

He smiled at her and stood up, already halfway to the door when he turned back around. “And Merry Christmas.”

“I’m Jewish.” She stammered, slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

He’d already been on his way out, but made of point of turning back around, again, goofy grin still on his face. “Happy Hanukkah.” He said.

It was one of the happy memories from such a difficult time in their lives. It had only been the beginning for them, she could feel it, somewhere deep inside. The fluttering in her stomach and the beating in her chest told her that Oliver Queen was going to be someone she wouldn’t easily forget. They’d barely known each other outside of the work she did for him, but it was one of the first olive branches he had extended her and it felt good.

 

 ** _2013_  
** A year later, she’d been too mad at him to accept a dance. A decision she later regretted because if there was one thing she’d learned from being with Oliver it was to always accept a dance, because the chances he built up the courage, was in a good enough mood or had enough alcohol in him to ask -which didn’t mean Felicity didn’t drag him onto a dance floor anyways when he didn’t- were very rare. Oliver Queen did not like to dance.

“Time for a dance?” He’d asked nonchalantly, very well aware that she was upset with him.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Not really feeling like dancing with you, Oliver.”

“I know.” He whispered “And that is why I called him.”

She turned around to see Barry standing in the doorway, looking slightly awkward in his tux and converse, but she was happy to see him. After all, just because she couldn’t be with Oliver, didn’t mean she couldn’t be with anyone. She’d seen his longing, slightly jealous stares whenever Barry was around, she wasn’t an idiot. It made her feel a little victorious, and maybe a little snobby but she didn’t care. Barry was a nice guy, and she really liked him, but he would never make her feel the way Oliver did with just a glance or a squeeze of her shoulder.

“Fyi-- they will card him at the bar.” Oliver whispered in her ear before heading to the bar.

And then he’d foolishly gone out to fight a guy high on mirakuru, by himself, and had almost died in the process. While he was unconscious she begged him to stay with her, to live. She knew deep in her heart that she was head over heels in love with him, but she’d chosen to stay quiet about her feelings. He was never gonna choose a girl like her. His words to her after they’d come back from Russia had definitely stung, but she wasn’t going to give up on him.

And he’d woken up, angrily so, but at least he was alive. She’d sacrifice his trust in her for that if she had to. The relief she felt when he forgave her was incredible.

She remembers begging him to promise to come back. he couldn’t. But he came back.

The moment she heard the heavy door to the foundry open, she was turning around in her seat. Heavy footfalls down the stairs had the hair on her neck standing up straight and when she saw his boots appear in the dim lighting she was out of her chair and running up to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and the full force of her little run up straight into his chest. He stumbled backwards as she crashed into him, a warm glove-covered hand coming up to hold her against him. She’d never felt more safe in her entire life.

That night they’d all gone their separate ways, and for Felicity, that meant her cold and lonely town house to cuddle up with some cheesy movies and mint-chocolate chip ice-cream.

 

 ** _2014_**  
He’d left her to go fight Ra’s. He’d told her he loved her. She could hear the sound of his voice saying those three little words over and over again in her head, playing on a merciless loop of sorrow. She sat in her chair at the foundry, couldn’t bring herself to move. The holidays were supposed to be a happy time of year, but possibly losing the love of her life in a fight to the death with one of the most powerful men on the planet in order to save his sister wasn’t exactly bringing her holiday cheer.

“Felicity, I honestly don't know if I'm a killer anymore.” He said quietly, desperation in his voice. She wanted to pull him into her arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she couldn’t, because it wasn’t going to be okay. Whatever the outcome, things were going to change, and not for the better.

Oliver sighed. “But I do know two things-- the first is that whoever I am, I am someone that will do whatever--whatever-- it takes to save my sister.”

She nodded slowly. He’d taken her hand, lightly squeezing her fingers and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. The press of his lips against her was comforting but also made her realize that this was it. This was going to be the last time she would see him. And he wanted to make it count. For all that they’d wanted, their hopes and dreams for the two of them, had to be poured into that moment because it was the last they would ever share.  

Without a word, he pulled away, looking her in the eyes for a long moment before walking past her and hauling his bag over his shoulder.

“And the second thing?” She asked when she realized he’d only mentioned one of the two things he knew for sure.

Oliver smiled proudly. “I love you.”

Staring out in front of her, into nothingness, she couldn’t get herself to move from her spot. She knew there wouldn’t be news for days. Oliver had to trek all the way to whatever neutral spot the league had picked, and then, even if he survived, she wouldn’t know what would happen to him.

She didn’t leave the foundry until Diggle actually carried her out when she’d fallen asleep at her desk after two days.

 

 ** _2015_  
** “There is one person in particular that I am grateful for.” Oliver spoke, the crowd practically hanging from his lips.

He turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion, pointing at herself in question. He nodded and smiled. “You.”

A low chuckle buzzed through the audience.

“Someone that has stood beside me when times were darkest.” He spoke, so sure of himself it made her heart sing and her cheeks redden.

“She is the one who lights my way.” He said with a smile before turning around to look at her, his back to the crowd.

“Felicity Smoak...” He spoke determinedly as he bent down on one knee.

A nervous laugh escaped from her lips as she realized what he was doing. They’d talked about it, sure, but she didn’t think he’d do it so soon. He’d truly taken her by surprise, once again. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth in awe, eyes sparkling with emotion.

Oliver took a deep breath, holding up a beautiful engagement ring. “Would you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?”  

She nodded enthusiastically, smile growing impossibly brighter.

“Yes?” He asked, making her laugh.

“Yes.” She squeaked, smile on her face, dropping down on her knees before him and pressing her lips against his, hand moving to cradle the back of his head, nails scratching through the short hair. She wanted to never stop kissing her in that moment, they only pulled apart so her fiancé could slide the ring onto her finger. It looked like it belonged there, so right, a perfect fit.

The crowd went wild.

“Wow, it looks even bigger in here.”  She’d murmured on the backseat of the limo, admiring the shiny diamond on her finger.

“But to tell you the truth, I don't even care about the bling.” She shrugged, turning to look at Oliver, who had this amused grin on his face that she loved. She loved him, so much and it was strange to think about where they’d been just a year ago. She rather didn’t, though.

“All I care about is you.” She whispered against his lips, quickly closing the distance between them as she held his hand.

That’s when it all went to hell.

She doesn’t remember much of what happened but the sound of gunshots and breaking glass seems to be ingrained in her memory. Just like the weight of Oliver on top her, shielding her from the cascade of bullets and the sharp pain in her side after he climbed to the driver’s seat to get them the hell out of there.

She doesn’t remember Oliver pulling her out of the wreckage and trying to find her pulse, his hands covered in her blood as he frantically calls for an ambulance, voice raspy and desperate.

She doesn’t remember being in surgery for five hours while her fiancé is impatiently waiting outside, watching her flat line, not caring about how completely wrecked he looks.

She doesn’t remember being in a medically induced coma, gently sleeping, and recovering through the last few nights of Hanukkah, Christmas and New Year’s eve.

She doesn’t remember any of it, but when she wakes up, finding an exhausted and dirty Oliver Queen next to her bedside, it doesn’t matter.

True, physically they were side by side for the holidays, but she wasn’t really there.

 

 ** _2016_**  
The following year, they had to spend Christmas, and the last few nights of Hanukkah apart for the stupidest reason. They’d chosen to fly out to Vegas to visit Donna for Hanukkah, spending all eight nights cooped up in the small apartment Felicity used to call home.

On the sixth night, there was an emergency back home that needed Oliver’s presence as mayor. Reluctantly, he flew back to Star City, leaving Felicity behind to spend the last few days with her mother while he was working.

When Felicity was scheduled to fly home for Christmas on the twenty-fourth, her flight got cancelled. She managed to get another ticket for a flight later that day, but of course, that one suffered from faulty wires and never took off. Can’t fly with a broken light in one of the bathrooms apparently.

So, Felicity was stuck in the Vegas heat on Christmas morning, skyping her husband.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.” She murmured at her computer, smiling weakly at the blurry screen.

“Merry Christmas, Felicity. Oliver replied, blowing a kiss at her.

She smiled. She couldn’t help it. He always made her smile. Even in the most dreary of moments.

“I miss you.” She whispered, fingers reaching out to run over his face on the screen.

Oliver nodded “We’ll be together again soon, and properly celebrate.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head a little. “I love you, Oliver.”

He smiled. “I love you too, Felicity.”

 

 ** _2017_  
** This year, they’d chosen to stay home, having Donna fly in from Vegas instead of the other way around. There were no fights, to the death-duels or coma’s, it was just them, and their families, having a jolly time. Felicity smiled down at the memorabilia in her lap, her engagement ring and wedding band sparkling in the early morning night. She was the first to wake up, because she had to go to the bathroom, and after that, she hadn’t been able to fall back asleep, too excited about celebrating Christmas together with all the people she loved. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there, thinking back to previous Christmases but she jumped a little when a warm hand fell atop her shoulder. Oliver’s silence when walking was something she would probably never get used to.

“Good morning.” He whispered as he sat down behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her expanding stomach.

“Morning.” She purred, leaning back against his chest, his hands smoothing over her belly.

“I was kinda sad when I didn’t find you next to me in bed when I woke up.” He murmured, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

She tangled her fingers with his atop her stomach, gently rubbing up and down. “Sorry, honey. Your daughter was jumping on my bladder.” She murmured.

Oliver smiled, sighing wistfully. “I can’t wait to meet her.” He whispered against the skin of her shoulder.

“I know.” She replied, nodding slowly. “Me neither, but we still got fifteen weeks to go.”

Letting out a breathy laugh, Oliver nodded. “Totally worth the wait.”

Felicity nodded, looking down at her stomach. She’d never been this happy, nobody could ruin her holiday spirit this year.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.” She whispered, looking over her shoulder at her husband, gently squeezing his hand.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. “Merry Christmas, Darling.”


End file.
